


Seventh

by thereisnosuchthingasunicorns



Series: Pretty porny Wincest drabbles [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comeplay, Drabble, M/M, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 07:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereisnosuchthingasunicorns/pseuds/thereisnosuchthingasunicorns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is a slut for Sam's come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seventh

**Author's Note:**

> Seventh of the Pretty porny Wincest drabbles.  
> Only Wincest/Weecest. Posted on wincest-with-a-side-of-j2 on tumblr.
> 
> If you like, come and say hi to me, I'm thereisnosuchthingasunicorns on tumblr.
> 
> Enjoy :)

Dean LOVES the taste of come. Especially Sam’s come. Whenever he gets the chance, he will suck his brother’s cock. Not only because he loves giving head, but also because the liquid he’ll get to taste in the end is like a reward for him.  
So he sucks Sam’s cock, sometimes four, five times a day.

But Dean likes it best, when he makes his little brother come all over himself, so he can clean his body with his tongue, lapping away every drop. And maybe suck Sam’s dick some more.


End file.
